Generic machine tools comprise a machine frame on which at least two mutually facing, rotatably mounted work spindles having parallel or coaxial spindle axes are provided, it being possible for workpieces to be respectively received on the work spindles in order to be machined on the machine tool. To prepare the tools for machining, at least two tool carriers are provided which are arranged on movable tool slides, in particular on compound slides positioned on the machine frame and which can be moved relative to the work spindles by one or more linear axes (for example they can be moved in the X, Y and/or Z direction). Generic machine tools of this type are known, for example, from DD 279 429 A1 and also from EP 0 999 002 A1.
Generic machine tools of this type generally need to be prepared such that it is possible to efficiently machine the workpieces with as many tools as possible which can be used as far as possible at the same time, with the greatest possible flexibility in respect of the control of the relative movements between the tools and the tools received in the work spindles, at the same time with a compact and economical construction of the machine tool and with a machining space which affords the machinist or operator of the machine tool with the best possible visibility.
The object of the invention is therefore to improve a machine tool of the generic type such that it is possible to efficiently machine the workpieces with as many tools as possible which can be used as far as possible at the same time, with the greatest possible flexibility in respect of the control of the relative movements between the tools and the tools received in the work spindles, at the same time with a compact and economical construction of the machine tool and with a machining space which affords the machinist or operator of the machine tool with the best possible visibility.